Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
The present invention defines a means to incorporate in passenger motor vehicles, unique safety arrangements particularly for lateral or side impacts that provide energy absorption by the mass of the vehicle but decouple the passenger from the impact acceleration and deceleration that is provided by the mass of the vehicle, thereby protecting the passengers during such collisions. Moreover, the same arrangement synergistically provides utility in access, comfort and further safety in the operating position for passengers and the driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past safety of passengers was not always the priority in passenger vehicle design. In the evolution of motor vehicle design the structure moved from a chassis that held together the mechanical components of the vehiclexe2x80x94a structure that was then attached to a passenger compartment or to passenger seats. The design of the structure was to hold together the working components of the vehiclexe2x80x94a critical aspect at the time. Thereafter in more recent times right up to the present, Exo-skeletal designs have been the dominant paradigm. Here rigid shells were constructed to hold both the mechanical components and the passengers in fixed positions. However such fixed shell structures have had limited success in protecting passengers and drivers when there are lateral collisions as passengers undergo the same impact related accelerations and decelerations as the remaining parts of the vehicle, as space limitations don""t allow for xe2x80x9ccrumple zonesxe2x80x9d as in the case of impact protection for head on collisions. Passengers are particularly vulnerable to side impacts as they cannot take preemptive measures as with head-on collisions where there is speed control and directional control that is available. As vehicle speeds have increased substantially in the last several decades, these safety considerations for passengers have become critical and urgent. Vehicle designersxe2x80x94particularly automobile designersxe2x80x94have risen admirably to the task by incorporating myriads of devices and additions within the rigid shell paradigm to minimize risk in the event of collisions. Such devices include restraints such as seat belts and certain types of protective air bags. However, there are limits within the rigid shell paradigm for two reasons: First, the energy of impact cannot be easily diverted away from passengers into the remaining mass of the vehicle on impact. Second, the rigid shell needs to support high shear stresses on lateral impact and related compressive loads to the passenger compartment of the vehicle a factor that can only be addressed with greater mass of the vehicle that will impact its performance.
Another area of interest in passenger vehicles is to provide, in synergy with the above contributions, utility and comfort of passengers and drivers and further synergistic head-on collision protection.
There are four areas of Background art that are related to the present invention. These are: vehicles with sliding seats, safety arrangements addressing lateral impacts on passenger vehicles, air bags and other shock absorbing devices, and miscellaneous safety devices for frontal impacts. None of the inventions in these areas individually or collectively state or imply any aspects of the present invention. Moreover, none of this Background art even addresses the issue of energy transfer away from the passengers to the mass of the vehicle on impact and concurrently provide a mechanism for easy access to the vehicle with ejector seats. This is despite the urgent need in the car industry for such safety and utility. Moreover the novelty of the present invention is underscored as it provides solutions hitherto unidentified in a very large and competitive industry that is acutely aware of these needs and is constantly in search of new solutions to them.
Sloan U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,407 (1963) describes a single rear bench seat (lines 4-45)xe2x80x94full length (C1-L55), that can slide out of either side of the vehicle. It describes a door structure that may be attached to the seat and slide across and through the passenger compartment of the vehicle as the seat slides out. This invention does not state or imply any safety considerations in its structure, moreover such a bench seat on slides, in the event of a lateral collision on the doors will focus the impact energy on the passengers and these passengers will be the principal casualties as the mass of the vehicle slides away little harmed. This will be the case even in the embodiment described where the doors are fixed to the seat and slides through the passenger compartment with the seat. Moreover, it cannot be used in a front seat even for its limited functionality with doors fixed to the seat as driving instrumentation (steering wheel etc) will not allow a door to slide through the compartment. Finally it does not provide any comfort features for passengers over and above a bench seat. Mach U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,947 (1956) describes a sliding bench seat for the access of the engine of the vehicle it does not address the issue of safety of passengers or access utility. It is expected to perform similarly to Sloan in an impact on the doors or around the side profile of the passengers in the vehicle. Solomon U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,872 (1953) provides a sliding bench seat that goes through the doorway and for the same reasons as Sloan does not provide protection in side impacts or provide any comfort features over and above a bench seat. Cyphert U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,277 (1976) describes a seat mounted on a sliding platform that has a door at the end and protective walls around it. The arrangement being designed for the utility of the operator to reach points away from the body of the vehicle without dismounting the vehicle. This invention like Sloan does not state or imply any safety considerations in its use. Moreover there is no expressed or implied reference to the utility of mounting and dismounting the vehicle or for the comfort of the operator or the passengers except for the ability for the platform to move out to give the operator greater reach away from the vehicle body. Rees U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,300 (1993) describes internal design structure for slide arrangements that allow forward and backward movement of the passenger seats in vehicles. This like many other inventions prior to it relate to the structure of the slides to adjust the position of the seats for passenger comfort in the direction of motion of the vehicle.
All the above items of background art relate to sliding seats. None of the above background art related to sliding seats have stated or implied safety considerations. Moreover, none of them provide utility for mounting and dismounting a vehicle except for a bench seat that slides out on either side of the vehicle, or provide comfort features except for seating arrangement on a bench seat and in one of the abovexe2x80x94the lateral movement for convenience of the operator.
Maier U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,950 (1939) provides a laterally braced passenger compartment that braces a rigid shell body of a vehicle. Barenyi U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,222 (1955) provides a stiffening for the bottom plate of a vehicle body. Catlin U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,428 (1997) provides a design for a rigid shell structure . Guertler U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,266 (1995) uses stiffening arrangements for the floor of the vehicle as a component of a rigid shell vehicle body. Masuda U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,968 (1968) describes a strengthened rigid shell for the passenger compartment Oliver U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,172 (1985) describes a three part rigid shell structure for motor vehicles with the central section for passengers Sinnhuber U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,509 (1991) describes an arrangement that transfers impact energy from lateral impacts to the rigid body of the vehicle but does so through rigid members that include elements in the seats. The seats have limited lateral movement and are not free to move independent of the vehicle body in the event of a collision, thereby placing the passengers on the direct path of the energy transfer Maeda U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,604 (1985) describes a lateral brace for the seat arrangement of the vehicle within a rigid vehicle body structure thereby distributing the impact energy to other parts of the rigid body structure. Sacco U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,618 (1995) describes a lateral stiffening element that braces the rigid vehicle body in the region of the seats. Bhalsod 5,716,094 (1998) describes a pusher block that engages the seat in the event of a lateral impact thereby providing a rigid member between the rigid body structure and the seats that can transfer impact energy to the seats.
All of the above items of background art related to bracing a rigid body structure and provide stiffening mechanisms within the rigid shell structure to distribute energy of lateral impact. None of these items of background art provide mechanisms to transfer energy away from passengers in lateral impacts, or provide other safety arrangements or provide utility for mounting and dismounting the vehicle or provide comfort features for passengers in the operating position.
Baber U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,265 (1998) presents airbags for front and rear vehicle bumpers that deploy on impact. Such devices cannot be implemented on the side of the vehicle as a deceleration zone is not available under operating conditions as may be made available in the front and back of the vehicle. Moreover, as this airbag deploys on impact it creates a deceleration zone by pushing its own vehicle away that may actually increase the impulse forces acting on the passengers. Mercier U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,076 (1974) describers similar external front and back airbags and uses probes that protrude from the vehicle at the front and back to deploy the airbags. Such apparatus cannot be installed on the sides of the vehicle, as clearances are small. Stirling U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,703 (1992) describes a fluid filled chamber around the vehicle that will provide a deceleration zone on impactxe2x80x94frontal rear or lateral. However this arrangement requires the deceleration zone to be present during normal operating conditions that will reduce the maneuverability of vehicles if deployed on the sides of the vehicle. Park U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,659 (1991) describes a gas filled chamber deployed around the vehicle. Such a chamber is normally inflated under normal conditions and reduces maneuverability of the vehicle. Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,777 (1989) describes a bumper that can be deployed selectively by filling with gas. This bumper is effective when extended only. It is not designed to be deployed when the vehicle is in motion , as it will reduce maneuverability. Hartmann U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,427 (1998) describes a mechanism that transfers fluid from one airbag to another on impact. The airbag that is deployed is normally in an extended position to absorb the impact energy and provide the deceleration zone. However, such an extended airbag will reduce the maneuverability of the vehicle. There is a literature (xe2x80x9cExtended Bumper and Glass-Plastic glazing methods to reduce intrusion and ejection in severe motor vehicle crashesxe2x80x9d. C. C. Clark 1993. 26th Symposium on Automotive Technology and Automation. Aachen Germany., xe2x80x9cAirbag bumpers inflated just before the crashxe2x80x9d C. C. Clark., William A. Young. 1994. SAE Technical Paper 941051., xe2x80x9cThe crash anticipating extended airbag bumper systemxe2x80x9d. C. C. Clark. 1994. Fourteenth International Technical Conference on the enhanced safety of vehicles. Munich Germany., xe2x80x9cAirbags as a means to reduce crash loads and intrusion, and increase intervehicular compatibility.xe2x80x9d C. C. Clark. 1995. International Conference on Pelvic and Lower extremity injuries-Proceedings Washington D.C., Human Transportation Fatalities and Protection against Rear and Side Crash Loads by the Airstop Restraintxe2x80x9d Carl Clark and Carl Blechschmidt. 1965. The Ninth Stapp Car Conference.) IDS, and background art on the construction of external airbags including deployment proactively with radar or other devices. This entire literature is limited to the use of proactive external airbags mounted on vehicles with rigid structures that include the passenger. There is no reference in this literature to the proactive detection of impact explicitly or implicitly creating a deceleration zone for passenger protection internally, relative to the vehicle as in the present invention. Moreover, this literature is focussed on external airbags for front impact protection with for example rigid penetration buffers to negotiate posts and trees, unlike the present invention which does not prescribe external airbags for front impacts. Furthermore, as this literature describes external airbags without perforation shields their implementability is questionable as, unlike internal airbags that are in relatively protected environments, impact with external airbags often occurs with objects with sharp points and edges that are likely to perforate the external airbags. The Present invention requires perforation shields for external airbags.
All the above items of background art relate to air bag devices for safety in vehicles. However, none of these references take the integrated approach of the present invention, as more fully explained below, which comprises proactive deployment of both internal and external air bags, together with sliding seat members and other devices. Moreover while the present invention can function even without the deployment of external airbags, either proactive or reactive, taken together these items provide protection for passengers which is more than the sum of the parts. Furthermore, none of the protection airbags disclosed, related to external air bags having protective perforation shields that further enhance their efficacy. Moreover none of these devices provide energy transferring mechanisms away from the passenger in a lateral impact or provide other safety features. Moreover they do not provide any utility features for passengers in mounting and dismounting the vehicle or provide comfort features to the passengers.
Perras U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,122 (1959) which describes an invention where upon a head-on collision the seat projects a curved protector around the passenger designed to protect the passenger. This curved protector retracts into the seat under normal operating conditions. It is not clear how effective such a mechanism will be as the acceleration of the passenger forward relative to the vehicle may precede that of curved protector""s release from the seat. Satzinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,805 (1976) describes seat belts for frontal collisions that provide safety for vehicles. Such seat belts are in common use. However, they suffer from the drawback that they restrain the body of the passenger in the narrow regions covered by such belts which may cause injury as other parts of the body are not restrained. Moreover such belts are not popular, while in common use as the belts are in constant contact with the bodyxe2x80x94a factor that is not often relished. Pulling U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,520 (1976) describes an arrangement where that provides passenger movement and protection in frontal impacts. On impact the passenger moves in the vertical plane of motion to a more protected position while side firing airbags provide frontal protection. This system of deployment of airbags for frontal collision protection is similar to other frontal airbag systems. They are necessary as restraining systems during the collision but need to be retracted in conventional passenger compartments to give passengers access to their seats while mounting and dismounting the vehicle. Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,531 (1957) describes an invention that rotates the seat of the passenger thereby restraining and protecting the passenger on impact taking advantage of the inertia prior to impact to endow the passenger with rotational energy that changes the position of the seat. Such rotation can injure the passenger with impacts at present day passenger vehicle speeds.
All the above items of background art relate to frontal impact protection. None of these items provide a device that is normally deployed during operation, and provides a broad area of restraint across the body for the entire upper body, head and neck, without a need for changing the orientation of the passenger. Moreover none of these items provide any protection for side impacts or provide utility for mounting and dismounting the vehicle or for the comfort of the passengers in the operating position.
In view of these prior references what would be useful is an arrangement that diverts the impact energy in lateral or side impacts away from the passengers to the remaining mass of the vehicle thereby protecting the passengers, and in the same arrangement provides utilitarian access to the vehicle, such utilitarian access making it possible to both install multi-element contoured surround seats for passengers and the driver, and also a safety device for head-on collision protection that obviates the need for conventional seat belts and front impact airbags. Moreover, it would be useful to have a synergistic structural arrangement for the vehicle that targets strength of the vehicle to protect passengers while minimizing other massive elements in the vehicle.
The present invention includes these objects and advantages.
Some of the objects and advantages of the present invention are, to provide an arrangement that diverts the impact energy in lateral or side impacts away from the passengers to the remaining mass of the vehicle thereby protecting the passengers but decelerating the impacting object with the remaining mass of the vehicle. Moreover the arrangement synergistically provides a means for utilitarian easy access to the vehicle for passengers and drivers alike and allows the installation of multi-element surround contoured seats for the comfort and protection of passengers. This arrangement differs sharply from the Background art in that it does not simply offer to the impacting body a reinforced rigid shell where the passenger is treated as part of this integral unit, but rather provides selective and differential treatment of the mass of the passengers and driver of the vehicle vis-à-vis the remaining mass of the vehicle. Furthermore the present invention differs sharply from the Background art in that the resulting structure synergistically permits the installation of contoured multi-element surround seats and a unique safety harness that protects passengers in head-on collisions, both of which may not be implementable without the slide or other moving arrangements for seats on either side of the vehicle in the present invention.
Another object and Advantage of the present invention is the gravity slide drive and a related shock absorbing arrangement relative to the fixed body members of the vehicle ad the terrain traversed by the vehicle, for my arrangement for which there is no counterpart in the Background art. This allows further Utility and weight and energy saving in implementing the above elements of the present invention.
Another Object and Advantage of the present invention includes External side Airbags that differ sharply from the Background art in that for the first time they proactively create a xe2x80x9cJust in Timexe2x80x9d deceleration zone both for the passenger relative to the vehicle and also for the vehicle relative to the impacting body, for the lateral or side impact while not remaining in an extended position under normal operating conditions of the vehicle.
Another Object and advantage of this invention is a perforation resistant shield for external airbag protection that would reduce the probability of deployment failure. The background art does not provide for this function in externally deploying airbags.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is a indo-skeletal structure of the vehicle body that permits the energy transfer from the lateral or side impact through compressive members to the body of the vehicle. Unlike the Background art this indo-skeletal structure is designed to transfer energy to the body of the vehicle without transferring it to the passengers and driver of the vehicle. The passengers are targeted for protection with xe2x80x9cSafety zonesxe2x80x9d.